Hope
by dancinglemur
Summary: 2007movie. Sam explains New Years to Optimus. Optimus Prime POV


Summary: 2007movie. Sam explains New Years to Optimus. Optimus Prime POV

* * *

It's over.

The war is over.

This war had been going on for lifetimes, it seems, and I can't even begin to count the number of lives (Decepticon, Neutral, Autobot, alien) that have been lost to it. The war consumed our planet, other planets, my life, my friends' lives, my brother's. It took hold of us, changed us. Sometimes for the better. Sometimes not.

And now it's over. It ended rather quickly (ironic, after how long and hard we fought and struggled): in only two solar cycles of this remarkable little planet.

The war is over. Peace can now return to our broken world. This news should make me happy, joyous, relieved. It does not, and that worries me.

Should I not be glad that the senseless violence between my people has finally come to an end? That this planet and all the others we have touched shall suffer no more because of out war? Because of my war?

But the Allspark is gone. Destroyed. The cost of this world's, this species', future is our own.

And my brother is gone. Megatron…

It's my fault. Ratchet and the others try to convince me otherwise, but I know the truth. I was closer to Megatron than anyone else. I should have seen the signs of his warping, his twisting. Or actually acted on the signs I _did _see instead of closing my optics and pretending I saw nothing.

So much could have been prevented had I had the courage to act, to confront my brother. To save him. So many would still be alive if not for my cowardice.

But then… but then I would have never made the many friends I have. Ratchet, Ironhide, little Bee, Prowl, the Twins, Wheeljack. Jazz. (Oh, Jazz…) None of us ran in the same circles; we never would have crossed each others' paths, never would have stopped long enough to form the lasting friendships we have now. I never would have come to this new world, never have met the humans. For all they are a young species, they are… fascinating. Bumblebee is quite taken with Sam and Mikaela, as is Ironhide with Captain Lennox and his family.

I suppose they are so fascinating because everything they do is filled with an intensity I can only guess comes from the need to accomplish something with the short lifespan they have to experience this universe. Love, hate, create, destroy… they do it all with equal intensity, clamoring to be heard, acknowledged, in the short time they have to be so.

They are so young, compared to us (I myself, to say nothing of Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and several others, have been online longer than their species has existed), but they are still so wise, sometimes.

Now is one of those times. It is the turning of their year, the end of their planet's revolution around their star, and they are celebrating it.

Our small group of humans, wearing silly-looking hats and glasses and holding slim flutes of bubbling, sparkling liquid, stand before the large television in our new base. Sam and Mikaela, arms around each other and leaning against Bee's leg, cheer with the others as the large ball on the screen drops. They kiss, as do Captain Lennox and his wife, and raise their glasses, drinking down the liquid and then moving to chat with the others.

Later, outside for a break from the noise and celebration, I ask Sam the significance of this.

"It's New Years, Optimus," He says. "The end of the old year and the beginning of the new. We're saying goodbye to last year and all it's memories, good and bad, and looking forwards to better things to come in the next year. It's about hope, I guess – hope that we can make this new year a better one than the year before."

He toasts me with his glass of liquid (Champaign, he called it) and goes back inside to the party and the others. But I stay, looking up at the bright, starry sky. The sounds of the party continue to drift out from behind me, and I smile.

Hope for a better tomorrow, that we can make the days to come better than the ones past. I like the idea of this holiday.

Much has happened in this past "year." The war finally ended, I lost many friends and my brother, gained new, alien friends, condemned our species, found a new home.

My soldiers, my friends, will come soon and join us here on Earth, and here we will work to build a tomorrow that is better than today.

Hope restored by a small human and a celebration only centuries old but able of transcending age and species, I turn and rejoin the others in their party.

Tomorrow will be better. I will work to make it so.

* * *

Happy New Years, everyone!


End file.
